A Chaotic Visit
by muppetmadness
Summary: Hope might have said that Karl could visit her but what happens when he does. This is a one shot set after the end of Chaotic.


Karl Marsten stared up at the grand house, uncertain whether he should knock. She _had_ said he could come back. If he had known before that she was actually going to be in when he visited he would never have come at all but he hadn't known and he could smell her in the house. _I'm too old for this,_ Karl thought.

Sighing, he walked up to the door only to see it swing open before he could knock. There was Hope, standing behind the door in jeans and a fitted white shirt.

"Oh good. For a second there I thought you were never going to knock," she smiled at him, moving back to let him in. "I could sense you out there; I've been practising. Now isn't really the best of times for you to visit because my mum is here but I have a feeling that if you leave now you'll never come back. I'll see if I can get her to leave."

While saying all of this she had been leading him through into her living room.

"Karl, meet my mother. Mother, this is Karl Marsten, a friend of mine."

"Enchanted," he murmured taking her hand and lightly shaking it.

"Indeed," Hope's mother replied, sniffing disdainfully.

Hope's mother was her antithesis in every way. She had blonde hair tied up in an elegant bun and her face was subtly made up. Her eyes were cool and judging. In contrast to Hope's laid-back outfit, her mother wore a fashionable skirt suit. Her entire appearance was impeccable and he knew that this was the sort of woman who had lived in high society for all of her life and was the head of her social circle. He also immediately knew that this was not a woman he wanted to get on the wrong side of. Unfortunately, he had a feeling he already was on her bad side.

She was not exactly the sort of mother he had imagined Hope having. She obviously disapproved of her daughter's choice in 'friends', although what that said about them he didn't know.

"Mother," Hope's voice interrupted his musing. " I hope you don't mind but I haven't seen Karl for some time as he has been out of town for business and I would like to catch up with him."

"Certainly, I wouldn't want to get in the way. Besides, we were almost done anyway."

"I'll see you out," Hope said, helping her pick up her stuff. "Karl, I'll be back in a minute."

The left the room and Karl sat down, looking around the Victorian style room. _Hmm, I really shouldn't, _he thought as he sharpened his hearing to see what they were saying as they left.

"-really don't approve."

"You don't have to. Besides, he's just a friend."

"Just a friend," a cold, cynical laugh, "I've heard that one before."

"Don't be rude, he might hear you. And I'm sorry but your 'potential partners' for me are never the most interesting of people. They bore me to death Mother."

"Marriage isn't supposed to be interesting."

"It's a good thing I'm not looking for a husband then. Honestly Mother, I'm happy as I am."

"And you'll be alone for the rest of your life too with that attitude."

"Goodbye Mother, I'll see you next week."

"Goodbye darling."

The door closed.

"You can stop listening now Karl, I'm coming back."

Karl flushed at that and looked towards the door. Really, what else was he supposed to do? He stood as she entered the room and tossed her a charm smile.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I kind of expect it. I know for a fact your morals are less than perfect. Of course, I kind of like that about you."

He grinned, "Well that's always good to know. So what have you been up to? Practising your oh-so-amazing skills I can tell. Got turned on in any more inconvenient places?"

"Nice. And no. I have more control now. Lucky for you, huh? And for me too I suppose. Wasn't there something you said to do with that? Something about it having to be you that turned me on."

He grinned and nodded. "That's a good point. I'm kind of pleased about it now that you mention it."

"I've been working with the interracial council, the real one this time. Adam and Robert have been teaching me, helping me. I've been helping which is always nice. I've got a good job at a local branch of a newspaper thanks to Elena's connections. All in all life is good."

"I'm glad," he said and he honestly was. He was glad he hadn't completely screwed up her life.

"What about you? How has Benico been treating you?"

"Well. I was quite surprised; he only wanted me to do one tiny thing. Well, a series of thefts and to help Lucas with a few things, which I would have done anyway. My debt's been paid now anyway."

"I'm glad that I didn't unknowingly sell your soul to the devil. I didn't want you continuously at the Cortez Cabel's beck and call thanks to me."

"I think he felt slightly guilty. And he knew that Lucas would prefer it if he didn't harass me. Want to go somewhere and eat?"

"Random topic change there. We can stay in and eat. You'll get to eat more that way. I've dined with a few werewolves since we last met and I know what their appetites are like."

She sauntered into the kitchen and beckoned for him to follow. Once in there she pulled out some ingredients and began to whip up a quick meal.

"Is there anything in particular you want?" she asked, turning to find Karl right behind her.

Karl leaned forwards and kissed her. She shuddered and reached up around his neck to pull him closer and run her hands through his hair.

"Oh yeah. Definitely all you," she muttered before kissing him again.

He pulled away for air and grinned, "So my technique has improved?"

"Yep, more passion. That's what you lacked before. Passion."

"Well I'm definitely feeling that now."

"Yeah," she smiled, her hand on his crotch, "I can tell."

"Maybe we should eat some other time."

"Maybe. Do you remember where my bedroom is?"

"Yeah."

She grinned. "Race you there."

She took off running and he quickly followed.


End file.
